Field of the Invention
The invention is an improvement for a circular rapid-joint connector, particularly relating to one which may be in direct docking with a connection socket by a connector play when using, such that effects of rapid joint, solid joining, rapid disassembling, simple structure and facile of use are accomplished.
Descriptions of the Related Art
Conventionally, the “Circular Connector”, U.S. Pat. No. 6,517,373 B2, includes a first connector element and a second connector element each of which has a first contact inset or a respective second contact inset in which, around the first contact inset of the first connector element, a sleeve-shaped latch segment is arranged from which, running along the longitudinal direction of the connector, one or more resilient latch flanges with latch tabs are formed that are appropriate for locking onto a ring-shaped groove formed on the inner side of the second connector element (locking position) and in which the first connector element includes an outer directly manually operated sleeve-shaped actuation slide, which can be slid back against a spring force along the longitudinal direction of the connector (unlocking position) and is adapted to actuate one or more sliding supports as locking elements, which can be slid along the longitudinal direction of the connector under a section of the latch flanges and are appropriate for supporting the latch flanges (locking position), characterized in that the latch flanges formed from the latch segment are integrally fixed to an end thereof in a manner connecting rearward toward the actuation slide, that the sliding supports are formed from an end of the actuation slide and are directed directly toward the free ends of the latch segments, wherein the sliding supports extend from outside of the latch flanges essentially beneath their free ends only, when the actuation slide is pushed forward under the force of the spring.
From the cited patent described above, after the plug and the socket are docked, the actuation slide has to be pushed further in order for inserting the sliding supports beneath the latch flanges, such that the latch tabs are pushed and fastened into the ring-shaped groove, so that the operation of insertion and latching may be accomplished. As a result, cumbersome insertion procedure and complex structure will inhibit rapid connection in use of the conventional connector.
In view of this, the inventor has researched and developed an improved circular rapid-joint connector in order to improve the above conventional connector with respect to various shortages thereof.